Kaevi
The Democratic Republic of Kaevi, or Kaevi, is a direct democracy primarily located in Ekstera. The nation maintains land borders with Blukon, New Zealand, and Arveyres. Kaevi has little contiguous land, instead spread over several islands with blocks of land spread across the world. It consists of seven prefectures, one semi-autonomous region, and three governates. The Democratic Republic is an extremist left-wing nation, at times proving itself borderline outrageous both in national and international politics. Unlike much of Esamir, Kaevi has no national military and attempts to maintain a stance of neutrality in order to protect its sovereignty. The nation is most active in the Esamiran legislative system and is the current Secretary-General for the region. 'Etymology' During the unification of the Kaevi archipelago, the name "Kaevi" grew in popularity as it was seen as the most culturally neutral among the nations being unified. "Kae" being the word for the dominant language of the three nations and "vi" being a suffix for "land" was adopted to later become the name for the new nation. 'History' Timeline of Kaevi 'Geography' Archipelagan Kaevi is situated along the westernmost edge between of the continents of Ekstera and Spicita. The territories in the continent of Naskigo share land borders with Blukon, New Zealand, and Arveyres. The territory of the Democratic Republic of Kaevi consists of: * Prefectural Kaevi, comprising the Kaevi "mainland" and nature reserve islands along the island chain. * Territorial Kaevi, consisting of Lisoone and Hoskodosil in Naskigo. * Governate Kaevi, the autonomous city-states continually leased from Arveyres. * Munincipal Kaevi, three claims by Kaevi to land in the North Khanate that remain under rebel control. Climate Object A is Lisoone. Object B is Hoskodosil. Environment Kaevi has long placed emphasis on preserving the natural environment of the archipelago, becoming a haven for ecotourists and wildlife. The nation is considered to be a carbon sink due to its vast rain forests and low carbon emissions. Since 1947, automobiles and aircraft have been banned throughout almost all of Kaevi except for government use. Instead, light rail trains, ferries, and bicycles are used as the primary modes of transportation for most. Most islands with a population of at least 80,000 have landing areas for airships to dock, but airship travel is relatively uncommon. Harnessing the fierce ocean winds, Kaevi draws most of its power (70%) from wind farms. The government has built five wave power test sites throughout the years, however only two remain operational and are used for local use on the nation's westernmost islands where few reside. The remaining power supply derives from geothermal power plants. Administrative divisions Archipelagan Kaevi is divided between five prefectures and one autonomous region. Lisoone is classed as a national incorporated territory," with special economic privileges, devolved government, and separate immigration rules. However, residents in the territory vote in national referendums and elections, follow the same health and education guidelines, and have representation in the National Assembly. Lisoone is divided into eleven prefectures, each sending one vote to the electoral college where the Director is elected. Hoskodosil is classed as a "national unincorporated territory," meaning that its residents are ineligible to vote or form local governments. All laws apply to the territory, residents are entitled to all public services, and mayfreely move about the nation. The Speaker chooses a Director to administer all activities and serve at the Speaker's pleasure. The area has been further divided into three regions that are headed by administrative councils. Overseas territories and collectivities The oldest and most populated overseas territory of Kaevi is Lisoone, a roughly triangular territory located between southern Blukon and western New Zealand. Originally founded as separate plantation and penal colonies, it eventually became unified to become critical to Kaevi's economy. The area's rich soil allows it to supply most of the nation's food and the less-regulated market is a haven for Kaevise entrepreuers. Hoskodosil lies to the east of Lisoone, nestled in the northeastern "crook" of New Zealand. The territory is heavily forested and mountainous, considered by some to be the most sparsely populated territory in Esamir. Hoskodosil has little local government and falls directly under all national law. Kaevi also maintains three city-governates known as Dhondirse, Saldekaste, and Tirerunil that are situated in the eastern half of Arveyres. The cities came under Kaevise control under perpetual leases and are mostly exempt from national law. However, the Speaker remains head of state and has wide-reaching powers over them that can be authorized in extreme cases. 'Politics' Government The government of Kaevi is divided into three parts: the National Electorate, the National Assembly, and the National Court. Kaevi has an uncodified constitution, primarily due to the extremely complicated agreements that bind the nation together since unification. Many legislators are reluctant to dismantle or circumvent these documents because of their complex nature that may result in unexpected consequences and the potential collapse of the justice system. Legislative The National Electorate (NE) consists of all eligible voters in Kaevi who are able to vote on proposals three times per year. The NE is the primary legislative body of Kaevi, producing and writing (through petitions) most of the laws used in the nation. The administrators of certain administrative agencies are chosen by the NE, along with one-third of the members of the national court. Also, the NE elects members of the National Assembly (NA) every three years. Judicial The court system in Kaevi is hierarchical and unique compared to other nations in that academic cases are permitted. The courts follow a mix between civil and customary law when making decisions. Executive Unlike most nations, Kaevi lacks an executive branch that could be considered equal in power to the formerly discussed branches of government. Executive power is divided between a number of administrations wholly subservient to carrying out the legislative and judicial branches' will. Foreign Relations As for the nation's foreign policy, Kaevi attempts to maintain absolute neutrality in almost all international affairs. The country maintains no embassies and will not extradite its citizens to any government other than the UNE. Kaevi is a member of the International Confederation of Free States, but mainly for protection from potential outside threats. The nation maintains a somewhat hostile attitude towards Matanya, largely due to its claim of the southernmost portion of the Kaevi Archipelago. Ties with Dromoda were once very strong, but have since deteriorated after Dromoda became involved with many international disputes. Military Kaevi has no formal military on the national level, but certain regions have been permitted to organize militaristic organizations. All city-governates in Arveyres maintain active militaries, but Tirerunil is considered to have the largest at approximately 7,100 soldiers and 35 drone units. Lisoone has a militarized peacekeeping force with approximately 8,500 armed and unarmed personnel. 'Economy' Agriculture With its plentiful rain and sunshine, Kaevi is a world leader in agriculture production. Lisoone is the largest producer overall of agricultural products, making up 67% of total national production. Sugarcane and tea are the dominant crops grown in Lisoone, with rice and cotton coming in as close competitors. Crops used for medicinal or recreational purposes are primarily grown in archipelagan Kaevi, which make up the majority of incomes for many people. Kaevi makes up a pivotal trade center for cannabis and opiates that go on to feed into the global black market. Fishing Fishing has been a staple for people in archipelagan Kaevi for centuries. Recreational and sport fishing has recently caught on, bringing competitive fisherman from around the world to test their skill in Kaevi's open waters. 'Demographics' Ethnic Groups Language Kaevi currently supports two languages, Kae and Esperanto. Kae is an isolate language created in around 1500 CE as a way to foster better communication between the different people inhabiting the Kaevi Archipelago. The language employs three different scripts in writing, all adopted and revised from previous languages found on the islands. In 2005 CE, the government began to introduce Esperanto into school curricula in order to develop future generations that would be fluent in a more internationally-understood language. In 2008 CE, Kaevi fully adopted Esperanto as the second official language. Statistics show a growing number of young people using Esperanto as their primary language, a trend troublesome for Kaevi traditionalists. Religion Most Kaevise (72%) identify as atheists, primarily due to decades of enforced state atheism. Following the Pink Revolution, a growing number of people began identifying as agnostic or spiritual. Approximately nine percent of the population consider themselves Zhondrastic. Zhondrosanism is a monotheistic religion developed in northern Kaevi centuries ago and went on to become the dominant religion in the archipelago for a time. Education Education from the pre-K to secondary school is free to the student and mandatory. From there, students are selected for their talents and presumed ability for entry into post-secondary education. Private schools of any kind are not allowed and homeschooling is permitted in the most extreme of circumstances. Society National symbols The flag of Kaevi is horizontally divided between five light blue bars and four yellow bars, the colors respectively representing the ocean and sun. The leafy sea dragon is the national animal and has been part of native mythology since ancient times. Public holidays Unification Day: 5 Nivus Children's Day: 10 Ventus Worker's Day 10 Germinus Nature Day: 10 Solus Kindness Day:10 Brumius Category:Nation